


A Poem for Steven

by thehappierender



Series: Yandere Canon [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Love Poems, Slow Burn, Takes place instead of Snow Day, Yandere Connie, connverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappierender/pseuds/thehappierender
Summary: Connie writes Steven a poem about everything she loves about him.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Yandere Canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998706
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Poem for Steven

**Author's Note:**

> Yandere Spinel has gotten too mild. We need some new spice.

Steven sat on his sofa, feeling very excited. He'd just gotten his mail, and saw that his girlfriend had sent him a letter. It had a very beautiful design, so Steven made sure not to rip it. 

"Man, I wonder what she wrote. Maybe how her studies are going?"

He had told her how much he missed her in their last call, but that was 4 weeks ago. This was the first time she'd communicated with him since. Steven opened it, seeing that there were many poems addressed to him. 

"Awww, she's so sweet. I bet she spent a lot of time on these. Let's see..."

"Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Sympathy is compassionate,  
And so are you."

Steven blushed, feeling flattered.

"Orchids are white,  
Ghost ones are rare,  
Bread is brown,  
And so is your hair."

This one was a bit weird, but Steven could feel the intent.

"Magnolia grows,  
With buds like eggs,  
The drink is soft,  
And so are your legs."

"Um, thanks?"

"Sunflowers reach,  
Up to the skies,  
My dress is black,  
And so are your eyes."

"Mmm, Connie! Seeing you in a black dress may make me act like an ape!"

"Foxgloves in hedges,  
Surround the farms,  
Feelings are strong,  
And so are your arms."

"Oh, guess we're back on track."

"Daisies are pretty,  
Daffies have style,  
Metals are precious,  
And so is your smile."

"A Rose is beautiful,  
Just like you."

"Well that was sweet. Oh, there's more."

Steven noticed this one was formatted differently, and that it smelled funny.

"I have a small confession. Forgive this pouring of my heart."

"I cherish the beach, where we first met. The moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were going to be what changed my life. Recently, I have began to regard you as much more than just my boyfriend."

"My feelings for you intensified when I saw you sleeping in the moonlight. I was further wowed by your tremendous singing skills."

"You have eyes like endless abysses, and the most adorable smile I've ever seen. When I look at you, I just want to stalk you and coddle the perfect boy."

"You're so special with your compassionate ways."

"I know that to you I'm just a distant lover, but I think we could be happy together, sleeping like a predator and her prey."

"Please, say you'll be mine Steven!"

"All my love, whether you accept or not, will be yours."

Steven wiped his forehead, realizing that he was sweating. His heart raced out of fear, but he reached for the final letter. Steven covered his mouth in horror once he started reading it, feeling disgusted as it went on. Yet, in a sick sense, he enjoyed how heartfelt they were.

"My silly Prey, you inspire me to write.  
How I love the way you breathe, hide and eat,  
Invading my mind day and through the night,  
Always dreaming, seeing you instead of sheep."

"Let me compare you to a pretender?  
You are more drastic, plastic and happy.  
Soft frost nips the robins of December,  
And wintertime has the sunny infantry."

"How do I love you? Let me count the ways.  
I love your fantastic eyes, thigh and smile.  
Thinking of your flappy thigh fills my days.  
My love for you is the light juvenile."

"Now I must away with a nappy heart,  
Remember my bright words whilst we're apart.  
For though we're separated by this window,  
I'll love you more than you could ever know."

"Window?"

Steven turned the page, seeing a small, heart shaped mirror on the back. There was writing underneath it, which made Steven's blood run cold.

"But I was truly a fool,  
thinking a window could ever keep us apart.  
Because just like in this mirror,   
you are bound to be trapped in my heart."

It wasn't the writing that did it. The overwhelming fear. The paralyzing terror. The absolute dread. All of what Steven was feeling, came from the mirror. Because, there were two reflections.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! This was just a quick shot that has a part 2 coming.


End file.
